


Forget and Remember

by kaxxien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Other, Sad, Stand Alone, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxxien/pseuds/kaxxien
Summary: Have you’ve ever thought on another version of Tommy’s arc? Here is another version i’m writing! Something much more different than what he is doing right now. :) something different
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Erased

Ghostbur hands me a compass. It had netherite and iron engraved into its base and glass. It was a beautiful piece that I have ever received. 

“Tommy, I know how much you miss Tubbo, and you are always down, keep repeating his name under your breath, and I got you this compass. This compass points you to where he is located, more specifically, his home. You will always know which way he is and where he goes. Tommy, take care of this compass”

Ghostbur has been telling me to keep it together, it’s been some difficult times to keep my head together. Everything has been going so underground since I’ve been exiled. This compass is the only thingthat will keep me together, hopefully. 

Never have I understood why no one came to visit me, other than Dream. Our daily bonding, or in other words, him destroying my armor and weapons. 

“Thank you, Wilbur. This means so much to me. Thank you”

He gives me a warm smile. Then, he vanishes. He’s just my imagination, even thought the items he gives me is real, actual items, that humans can touch and feel. 

I walk over to the broken mirror near the L’manburg photography. It’s shattered, but it something. I look at myself. And all I see in the mirror is a corpse, dehydrated and weak. The lack of sleep shows, under my eyes are dark bags. My eyes were turning grey, my blue has been fading into the distance. My clothing has been getting torn, either every labor I do for Logsted, my clothing rips which causes me to scar. My image is one unpleasant sight, and I walk away. 

I place the compass on my now-necklace. It’s pointing North. I sigh and smile. 

_ What are you doing, Tubbo.  _

I walk to my home, Tnret. My bed, my ender chest, and the Queen image. Home sweet Home. 

I start gathering logs. Time to start building my Log tower. 

The process goes by slow. Ghostbur appears. 

“Tommy, what is it that you are doing?”

“I’m just building a log tower. Nothing more”

My voice sounds raspy, uncertain. I’ve been losing my voice as well. One of the causes of exile I guess. Ive been crying and yelling, so, that’s probably why. 

“Don’t you think this will remind you of L’manburg? You have towers over there.”

“I have to. Or else that won’t be me. Also, have you’ve seen Dream?”

“Dream? Why would you like to see Dream? I thought you despised him.”

“I did, but he’s the only friend I have, he visits me and we bond.”

It was true. Dream had been visiting me more than anyone else. I never understood why, but he did. He was my comfort now. Wilbur is also here, but in spirit, which isn’t the same. 

I see in the distance a green shadow. It carried a trident of spirit. I get down from the Log tower, and start walking towards the shore. My feet sink into the sand. 

_ Oh how shoes would be of need right now _

The figure gets closer, I could make out his face, or mask. It was Dream. My friend. My companion. I quickly start dressing into my armor. This is the only reason why he visits me, to take away my armor, but that didn’t matter. He was here, and we would be able to chat. 

“Tommy, time for-“

“No worries, Dream. I’m already two steps ahead of you.”

Dream was caught of guard. I got so accustomed of him destroying my armor, showing my loyalty is the best I could show. 

My armor and weapons were in the hole. I set the TNT and lit it. I just stood there, seeing my armor get destroyed. 

“Tommy, why’d you do that?”

“Well, of course, you taught me that.”

His face had shame and guilt. I tilted my head a bit. Something was wrong with my friend. He taught me to do it whenever he arrived, so why did he make that face. 

I could see he eyed my compass. 

“I can see you have received a compass, like Tubbo has.”

Tubbo got one? 

“He did?”

“Yes! Ghostbur gave him a “Your Tommy” compass. It points to you as yours points to him.”

I hold my compass, and a smile starts to form. I could also see my vision blur. I felt tears form. The hot tears run down my face. It hurted, dehydration with crying does not mix well. It would only just take away my eye color pigment. 

“So, Tommy, would you like to build something?”

“No, Dream. What would you like to do?”

He got startled. He blinked a bit quicker than usual. 

“Dream? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m not used to this version of you, Tommy.”

My mind went blank. Memories erased.What was he talking about? 

Version of me? I couldn’t remember anything. My memories just vanished with a snap.

“What version, Dream?”

“The old you. Rebellious, leadership, only cares about Discs, funny. The old you”

The old me? What was he talking about. 

“Dream, I would never do that. I think you are talking about someone else.”

“Tommy, that was you. What are you talking about. You don’t remember?”

“Dream, have you slept well? Ive lived here my entire life”

His sword fell to the ground. I notice he was shaking. I didn’t understand what he was feeling? I never remembered being a rebellious kid. Ive lived in Logsted since I was born, with my father. Or. Did I not have a father? 


	2. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting his memories back, Dream discovers a secret Tommy held from him.

“Dream? are you alright? You seem a bit on edge. Do you need some rest?”

He clenched his fist and look down. What a weird way to respond. I could sense his aura. His aura was malevolent and full of anger. I could feel more of my blue tear down my face. Once my blue fades away, I lose all memory of who I was, or that is what Ghostbur explained to me. That is why he handed me the compass. To keep some tint in my eyes until him and ranboo find me a well stable home. 

“Tommy....how can you not remember. how can you not remember the old you”

“Dream. I’m being serious, I don’t remember-”

Dream slaps me, not out of hate or anything. He slapped me to go back to my senses. And I do. Memories flow back in. Little blue fills my eyes again, giving them more pigment.

“Dream! What the fuck is wrong with you! I’m a minor for fuck sake!” 

He raises his head quickly. And holds my face.

“Tommy!”

“Don’t fucking touch me, prick head. The fuck is up with you.”

I could see the tears forming on his face. Weird. Human emotions are very strange. You feel a way, then the emotion leaves, filling it with another. 

“Why are you fucking crying?”

“No reason. Let’s go see Mushroom Henry now”

Picks up his sword, and walks toward central Logsted. The van and Wilbur’s tent was there. Mushroom Henry was spinning in circles like no tomorrow. I started to laugh, laugh as hard as I could. Dream laughed with me. 

He dug a hole near the van, and he fell though, into my base. Panic seeps into me. 

There he stood for minutes. 

“Dream...I-“

He looked at my chests, opened them and going through the items I worked hard into making and trading. His smile turned into a frown. Why did he dig down...

“Tommy...”

“Dream I swear i’m sorry!”

“Tommy. Throw your-“

“Dream please! I’m sorry-“

“Tommy! Inventory! NOW! or i’ll kill you right here, right now”

He aims his crossbow. 

“No.”

He shots me, and the arrow lands on my shoulder. I flinch and let out a small yell. I got to my sense and threw everything I owned into the pile of items. 

“Dream i’m sorry! I mean it! I wanted to make a base that reminds me that im still tommyinnit! the big man!”

“Sorry won’t cut it. You build a secret base, so I wouldn’t take your stuff that I would want. I gave you armor! Armor, Tommy. You broke my trust”

He leaves the hole, and starts stomping near the nether portal. I kept apologizing, but he wouldn’t budge or understand. 

He took part of the nether portal, the gateway to DreamSMP and Logsted.

“You have no privileges to go to the nether. No one is allowed to visit you, other but me!”

He went to my tent, set TNT. I ran towards Dream to stop. I was too late. He already set the TNT on fire. My tent. My home. It was all into bits.

“Dream I’m really sorry! Please! Lets just amend things”

He didn’t listen. He walked towards Logsted central and into my base. TNT was set. He lit it and I realized I dropped one of the pictures of my friend, Tubbo. He was already out of the base and I ran inside for the photography. 

“Tommy! Get outta there”

I retrieved the picture. Cleaned off the dirt. I look up, and the only thing next was total darkness.

I don’t know, minutes? hours?. Who knows how long I was out. The explosion had so much potential, it threw me off guard and sent me flying towards a wall and hit my head.

I opened my eyes. A piercing headache started to pound my head. My ears ringed, my clothing was ripped even worse. I had wounds, wounds that deep enough to be fatal, but luckily it didn’t affect me as much. Only thing I could remember before the blow was that I was with my family. There was a huge explosion near our home that caused items from our home to fall, and a book shelf fell on me. 

I spit blood out. A figure stood by me. They had a mask on, with a smile. They also wore a green hoodie and had a sword. 

“Tommy! Tommy wake up! Can you hear me!?”

“Huh? Where- where am I?”

“Omg Tommy you gave me a scare! Tubbo and I got so afraid! He said his compass went crazy and wanted to check on you!”

“Who’s....who’s tubbo?”

I noticed the figures facial expressions change within milliseconds. 

“Who? Who are you? Wilbur! Wilbur where are you! Philza! Techno!”

Where was my family? I had to find them! Another figure approached. They wore a suit, hair as gold as the sun. They had horns, and ears as a goat. 

“Tommy? It’s me....Tubbo.”

I lifted my eyebrow.

“Tubbo? Do I know you from somewhere?”

My mind was blank. Who were these strangers. Where was I anyways. 

The boy, who he calls himself Tubbo, started to sob. Why was he sobbing? Did a puppy die or?

“um. why are you crying, uh, tubbo? right?” 

“Dream! Why’d you do this! This is all your fault!”

Tubbo started getting aggressive towards the man in the mask. Hitting his chest and yelling.

“Dream! How could you! This is all your fault! Look at him!”

“Tubbo! You contributed to the exile! This was also your fault!”

Exile? Who was exiled? I stood up and leave the hole I was in. Fresh air felt nice to breathe once again. I was holding a piece of paper. A photograph. It had me in it, and the tubbo boy. Did me and him go way back? Or was this just a coincidence?

“No! You forced me to exile him! He’s a corpse now! His blue is fading and who knows what will happen if he does!”

“Tubbo!”

“You blew his house! His nation! Dream! Why?! JUST BECAUSE HE KEPT ITEMS FROM YOU!”

I felt unease, and walked away. A ghost appeared in front of me. It had a figure of my older brother, Wilbur.

“Wilbur? Is that you?”

“Yes Tommy. It’s me”

“Where’s dad? and brother?”

“Since when have you’ve called Techno...brother?”

“What do you mean?”

“You heavily hate Technoblade for blowing up L’manburg and Tubbo.”

“I reckon I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Wilbur studies me.

“What happened while I was gone?”

“Well, I woke up in a hole, two strangers were near me, saying they knew me. Never heard of them but their names were Dream and Tubbo.”

“You are pretty wounded, brother.”

“I was going to look for dad, to heal me”

Philza walks beside Wilbur. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothing. He had a suit on. Blue, instead of green.

“Dad?”

“Tommy...”

He was sad. 

“Why are you sad, Father? I was looking for you. After that hit to the head from the book shelf.”

“Tommy....”

“Yes?”

“That was 7 years ago.”

A huge wave of flashes fills my head. It started to hurt, and Philza got concerned and held me close as I yelled in agony. What was this feeling.   
tubbo and dream run towards me.

“what’s wrong with him?!”

Philza scans my head with his hands. A light green for healing.

“His memories are coming back, but all at once. Which is dangerous. especially for someone as young as him”

“Will my best friend be okay though? phil?”

“He will.”

I yelled, held my head. It hurt. Every memory flashing before my eyes. Philza sets his hand on my head. Sending me into a deep, sleep.

My last words before passing out was:

“tubbo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Hope this made sense.


	3. Forgiveness..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cake? The cake changed it all.

I woke up, and I was layed on a very soft bed. My vision got blurry as my eyes tried to open them. I got a horrible headache as the memories still arrive. I glanced to the side, and I saw my friends. Tubbo, Phil, Ghostbur, and.....

_ DREAM! _

I remember. He exiled ME! He convinced TUBBO to exile me. He ruined everything! Ruined my life! I could feel anger boil up inside me and I felt a frown form. 

“Hey...uh. Tommy.” Tubbo said, nervously. I could tell he was nervous since of course, I may have been upset at him for listening to the green man. 

“Tubbo. Hi!” I responded. I saw Tubbo cry tears of joy, and he hugged me. A huge wave of memories washed over me with the sudden hug, but I kept myself from yelling of the pain. Tubbo comforted me. 

“I’m so glad you are alright! I thought you forgot me completely!”

“It was just the blow from the TNT”

Phil walked towards us. “Why’d you set TNT and not run away? How stupid-“

“Phil. Dream set it. I was running to get a photograph of me and Tubbo.”

Dream started to flush. Shame, anger, disgust he felt. I noticed how he felt uncomfortable, but he wanted to stay and make up from his doing.

“Tommy...I- I’m sorry!” Dream said.

I was going to fight fire with fire. 

“Sorry won’t cut it, Dream. _Remember those words I said_. As I tried to stop you from blowing Logsted. You did it anyways.”

Everything went silent. I had to get my anger out. I stood up and faced him. 

“Listen here you prick,  YOU made me like this.  YOU exiled me because  _ooh gogy’s house got robbed by a 16 year old. oh nooo._ Well guess what. All I hear is George. What about Sapnap?”

Dream’s eyes widened, as a flush streaked over his face. Embarrassment. From all the times i’ve blown up Sapnap’s items, Dream was there only once. But when it comes to gogy, he’s always there, protecting him. I had to hurt him, how he hurt me. 

“Exactly pussy. It’s all George. Fucking hell. Now look at me! This is who you made! You are too scared because a pewny 16 year old can possibly take your spot, and I can.”

“Tommy! Stop it! Look at what you are saying! You wouldn’t listen to me! You wouldn’t! You got exiled because Tubbo thought it was for the best! That was his choice!”

Tubbo looked away. 

“I know. And I won’t forgive him for that, but he’s still my best friend.”

Tubbo looked up, in surprise and suspense. 

“The Dream Team. The team that brings happiness. Well, I think it’s just The Dream Duo, and Sapnap. Think about that, Prick. You wouldn’t forgive Sapnap if he killed George.”

Dream stayed silent. I noticed i’ve gotten much more knowledge about their duo. How poopnap would get left out. It was the fire I was going to throw at him. 

“Fuck. You. Dream. You never were my friend. You _manipulated_ me.”

I turned around and Dream slit my arm, leaving a wound. Lovely. 

“Well I reckon I got on one of your nerves, huh?”

I grin formed on my face. Dream was still upset, as I could see. 

“You were much better with no memories, Tommy”

Phil started yelling at Dream.

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Dream he’s a goddamn child! a CHILD! He can’t do shit to you in this state! He probably still has memories flashing in him!”

Dream stomped outside. Phil healed me, it wasn’t perfect since he was still rusty, but it felt nice. 

“Tommy....you- you don’t forgive me?” Tubbo asked, with puppy eyes. 

“Tubbo. You exiling me was the worst decision you’ve done. I still haven’t gotten over it, but you are my best friend. Friends stick together, No?”

Tubbo smiled and hugged me. 

“I’ll get that forgiveness sooner or later!”

We all chatted, as Dream was outside, throwing a tantrum. How amusing it was. Manipulator to weak. 

-

Days past from the incident. I’m still sorta exiled, I can visit the DreamSMP and L’manburg on certain days, but Dream’s tantrum wouldn’t let me get un-exiled. It’s stupid but whatever. 

I repair Logsted, Tnret, and the Portal. Everything looked good as new, and I was proud. Calluses formed on my hand and feet, due to the so much labor I did in 24 hours. Dream arrived. Fucking hell. What did he want, armor?

“Oh my fucking god, Dream. What now?” I spat out. 

Dream carried a compass and a piece of cake. 

“I wanted to apologize to you, for hurting you in the worst ways possible. I made you a new “Tubbo Compass” and brought cake! Niki made this! Can your forgive me?”

I was hesitant, but I lost the compass during the big explosion. The cake looked really good! Niki baked amazing cakes ! I missed her actually! 

“I mean, I guess I can forgive you. Thank you! Want some cake?”

“Nono! I just had some food on the way here! And this cake was made especially for you!”

Sorta suspicious but I ate a slice. Delicious on a spoon. 

“Mmm I missed Niki’s cakes!”

“They were always good, Tommy.”

I ate more, but, i felt woozy. I think I ate to fast or I was in an empty stomach. Memories went static. More static. Tubbo, betrayed me. Dream saved me from the hands of Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo exiled Dream and I. 

“Tommy?” Dream asked.

“Tubbo will pay for exiling you and I! So will the others who cross our path!” I yelled, as i threw the cake into the lake. 

Dream smiled. My eyes in the other hand, turned a cinnabar red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE UPDATE IM TRYING TO WRITE MORE AND MORE CUZ IM TRYNA GET MY STORIES MORE EXICITINGGGG


	4. Finish the Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dream gives Tommy the cake, Techno arrives and suspect something off. He asks Dream and all he responded was nothing. Will Tommy destroy L’manburg? Or will he die trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. As I’m writing this, I want to be able to write but longer chapters, but school started and I’m animating an animatic! If AO3 doesn’t update you, I have a twitter where I will tweet more stories and more chapters come! Find me at @kaxxien!

I get my things ready, as Dream crafts me some Netherite armor. My eyes would glimmer red in small instances due to the rage boiling inside me. All Tubbo wanted was to get rid of me. Get rid of Dream and I, just to be president. He’s scared, and I know he is. Getting rid of the 2 most powerful beings was a smart strategy, but not smart enough for both of us. 

“Here Tommy. Everything is enchanted. Fire Aspect II, Looting III, and the other enchantments I think we will need to gain Manburg back.”

“L’manburg, Dream. Even if you don’t like it, it’s been always L’manburg”

I get my sword and my crossbow ready. Dream builds me a new portal, as the other was, broken by him again. But, it’s alright. We were going to get some items for backup, and we meet up with Technoblade. 

“Techno.” Dream says.

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

“Cause pain to Tubbo and destroy L’manburg”

“Tommy. You...you wouldn’t hurt your best friend. You even said it. Even if he does these awful things, he’s still your best friend”

“I don’t know who you are talking about, Techno. Did the terrorism mess with your fucking head, dickhead?”

Techno glares at Dream. 

“Dream. What did you do...?”

“What do you mean Technoblade? I just came like 1 minute ago”

I could see the girls were arguing but that didn’t matter, I had to destroy that place. Anything. For. The. Discs.

“Tommy, as much as I want to destroy L’manburg and all its power, you would be the one defending it! I’d rather fight you than seeing you destroy your own creation with Wilbur!”

I frown. 

“Techno. It’s my Unfinished Symphony. If I can’t finish the melody with peace, then I’ll leave it unfinished”

I could tell Dream liked that idea. We both got exiled and we’re going to take it back one way or another. 

“You can join us techno, watch us, or join the other side. The choice is yours”

I take my backpack and start heading into the portal.

“Coming Dream?”

Dream looked at the pig, I think with a glare or a goodbye, but I didn’t care. We went inside the portal and I never looked back to Logsted.

We walked by the burning path that I built from the Dream SMP portal, to ours. They exiled their own ruler. Pathetic. It would only make Dream and I join forces.

“Hey Tommy?”

“Yes, Dream?”

“I respect you. I can see you are a better person. Ever since yo-...I mean, we’ve been exiled”

He hesitated on the “we’ve”, but, we’ve been exiled for quite a while which I completely understand because it can mess with your mental. 

I walk over to the lava. The red, blending with the orange was mesmerizing. I wouldn’t like pretty things, but this was one. The nether was ugly, but the lava was other than ugly. I stared, and....a memory came back.

A cake. Dream was giving me a cake. Niki’s cake from her bakery, to be exact. I don’t know what it means but, it’s just a random memory. 

We enter the Dream SMP portal. The smell of it felt familiar. 

“Let’s go, Tommy”

We walked by my Embassy. It was made of dirt rather than smooth stone, and it was ConnorEatsPants’ house now. Another reason to destroy L’manburg. 

Dream got his trident and axe out, as so did I. We were outside the L’manburg entrance. Everyone was by the store area. We got noticed. I could see Techno and Ghostbur in the crowd. They were just normal citizens. I spotted Tubbo and my blood boiled. 

Tubbo ran to me, and so did the others.

“Tommy! Omg Hi! Did Dream let you visit? Dream!-“

“Tubbo. I’m not here for your fucking town. I’m here for my discs”

“Tommy-“

“The discs, or L’manburg will go down”

“But- but- L’manburg is your home! You can’t do that Tommy! Remember the anthem with you and Wilbur!?”

“It  _ was  _ my home, until you fucking exiled me because you though it was “best for the country”

Ghostbur came over.

“Tommy. Please. This is our Unfinished Symphony! We still have to finish the melody!”

Dream stepped forward. 

“To Late.”

I got the button. Dream set TNT under L’manburg. One button press and everyone inside L’manburg would die. 

Techno stepped up.

“Dream. I’ve noticed something. You came to Tommy and fed him...cake? 

“Yes Techno. But that was a while back. From the Beach Party”

“Well. I couldn’t help but notice, Tommy’s eyes are red in some instances”

Everyone looked at Techno. I would just frown. That was how my eyes would look.

“Tommy’s eyes are blue, with instances of green rather than red. Dream. What did you  actually  do? Before I arrived?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Tommy. Do it.”

I get the button and midway push, Niki came up. _Ugh_. The button didn’t go off.

“Tommy isn’t himself! Dream came to my bakery and asked me for a cake with a Memory Alter! Dream said under his breath, “If I can’t get the discs, I know Tommy will”

“Niki, the flour is getting to your head”

The cake. The memory. That cake was the one who must have altered my memory. But. Why. And then. The memory of the cake turned into a memory of me and Dream back then, when we were kids. 

“Guys! The cake alters your memory and makes your memories change completely!”

“That’s what I thought” said Technoblade.

I press the button. And everything, went to dust. Everyone yelled no, but were calm. The TNT didn’t go off.

“The TNT!”

“I saw Tommy’s eyes, which explained something was wrong with him. I searched everywhere for any scheme that was left here”

“I will kill you Technoblade”

“Tommy! Calm down! This isn’t you! The discs don’t matter! That’s all Dream wants from you!”

I’ve had enough. I grab tubbo by his collar.

“Tubbo! The discs are worth more than you ever were!”

Tubbo’s face changed, and he started crying. He’s so weak. 

“You are weak, Tubbo. You are the worst president”

“Tommy...”

I looked up.

Phil. 

Phil hugs me and covers us both with his wings. He takes us both to a dark, but beautiful place. 

“Tommy. This isn’t you. You are my son. My youngest son. Seeing you like this hurts me.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Phil”

He sighs. And hugs me. 

“Listen to me, my son. Your wings are breaking. I can tell. The more Dream manipulates you, the more they break.”

I looked at my back side. Wings. Wings that appear whenever I want them too, or whenever Phil says so. They were ivory white before. Now, they are a black coal color. The color of manipulation. 

“Phil. _Help me_.”

That was the real me. He was still there. 

“Tommy, i’m trying. You had a Memory alter, and those are almost impossible to cure...”

“please- I don’t want to be like this anymore....i’m scared...”

I felt like I was 5 again. In bed with Phil holding me, a nightmare that I had. 

-

“Dad...i’m scared...” 

I sniffed.

“Shhh, i’m here for you. Your wings are sprouting. These nightmares will end soon, and is normal. I’m here”

Phil was holding me close, rocking me in this wings. 

-

Memories come back. But, came back with such forced, it fell to my knees instantly. And that, was all I remembered. 

-

I wake up, along side Phil. Everyone was surrounding me. Dream wasn’t there. Dickhead. 

“P-Phil....Tubbo...Technoblade....”

Everyone yelled in unison “TOMMY!!”

Everyone hugged me. I’m not a comfort type person, but it felt welcoming. My wings appeared. I can have wings like Phil. Have them all the time. Another manipulation. That apology...got the best of me. 

I stand up. Tubbo hugs me. I hug back. 

We all went to Tubbo’s White House, where I rested for a while. Even though i’m Exiled, my brother’s protected me. And so did Phil. I was young. Techno and Wilbur would check up on me. Technoblade said he despised me, but now, I just think it’s his way of saying “I love you, Brother.”

L’manburg is such a beautiful place.

Sapnap visited.

“Hey Tommy”

“Hey Sapnap”

“How are you doing?”

“Still okay. Memories still arriving.”

“Im sorry for what Dream is doing...”

“I accept your apology. Also. Here is Mars. I found your fish swimming by the beach shore before Dream arrived. I thought about giving her to you. Before Dream gave me the cake-“

Sapnap takes the fish. He was left speechless. 

“I want to amend things with you. And earn your trust. I’m so, so fucking sorry for everything i’ve done. All because of the dumb discs.”

“Tommy. I accept your apology. You are my friend also. You are a kid, even tho you don’t like being called that, your mind is still manipulated by Dream”

“That dickhead fucking gave me cake...where is gogy by the way?

“With Dream. “Couple Things”. Lecturing him about his stupid decisions. He’s on your side, Tommy”

“I’m glad. He deserves it”

George arrives.

“Bad News-“


End file.
